LA APUESTA
by Zara Taisho
Summary: Pan será victima de una apuesta que la dejara con el corazón roto y Trunks será su paño de lágrimas ¿surgira el amor entre estos?. MI PRIMER FIC. no soy buena con los summary n.n
1. la apuesta

_Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que los personajes le pertenecen a mi gran amigo Akira Toriyama. lo demas lo conocen, los pensamientos van entre "" y cuando hay (NA/.) son notas de la autora o sea de mí._

_las edades son:_

_ Pan=19_

_Bra=18_

_Trunks=24_

_Goten=23_

_Se que no son las edades correctas pero lo hago para que no se vean tan viejos Trunks y Goten n.n_

_Espero que le gusten y dejen reviews. n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>LA APUESTA<strong>

**Capitulo 1: La Apuesta**

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que su abuelito se había marchado con Sheng Long, cinco años desde aquel viaje al espacio, cinco años desde que se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, aquel pelilila que desde entonces se aparecía en sus sueños. Pan era una joven de 19 años que estaba estudiando el último año de la preparatoria con su mejor amiga Bra. Ambas chicas se encontraban conversando en la clase de historia.

-Agh. No veo el día en que por fin acaben las clases – decía la pelinegra.

-Sí, pero todavía faltan dos meses para que acabemos la preparatoria- contesto la peliazul – y después viene lo más importante, la fiesta de promoción.

-Sí, tienes razón pero si no hubiera ido a ese viaje por el espacio, ya hubiera acabado con todo esto – se quejaba la menor de los son y luego pensó "aunque la verdad no me arrepiento de ese viaje".

-¿Oye ya sabes con quien vas a ir a la fiesta? – pregunto la hija de Vegeta.

-No y la verdad no sé si iré, es que tú sabes que yo no soy mucho de ir a fiestas.

-Si pero esta es la última de la prepa, de aquí ya no te volverás a ver con tus amigos.

-Pero si no tengo muchos amigos aquí- respondió Pan.

-Ya pues anda. Aunque sea anda por mí. ¿Si? – y le puso la cara de cachorrito triste, la misma que ni siquiera Vegeta se puede resistir.

-Vale. Iré pero ya no pongas esa cara – le respondió la hija de Gohan.

-Está bien pero tienes que prometérmelo. – le pidió Bra

-Okey, okey. Te lo prometo.

Sonó el timbre de salida. Mientras Pan alistaba sus cosas, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se le acerco.

-Hola Pan

-Ah hola John, que deseas – saludo la pelinegra

-Quería invitarte a comer un helado.

-Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo.

-Okey. Bueno será para otra, aunque si cambias de opinión, aquí te dejo mi número.- le dijo el castaña mientras le daba un papelito y luego se despidió- Adiós.

-Adiós – se despidió la nieta de Goku y luego se le acerco su mejor mientras el chico se iba.

-Oye, cuenta que te dijo – pregunto la peliazul.

-Me invite a comer un helado – respondió Pan

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que no.

-Qué! Porque no aceptaste

-Porque no quería

-Es por mi hermano verdad?

Suspiro- si es por él, es que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza

-Con mucha mas razón. Debiste aceptar así te olvidas de él mas rápido – dijo la hija de Vegeta.

-Huy si qué fácil es decirlo, haber porque no haces lo mismo para olvidarte de mi tío

-Ya, está bien pero al menos piénsalo de nuevo

-Okey ya veré.

Mientras tanto, en un grupo de amigos estaban caminando por la calle.

-Y que te dijo? Apuesto a que te rechazo – dijo uno de ellos mientras se burlaba

-Ya cállate Mark. –le contestó John

-Entonces si te rechazo. Ja. Lo sabia – dijo otro amigo

-Si, yo también sabia que te rechazarían - hablo Mark – sabia que una chica como ella no perdería su tiempo contigo.

-A si, quieres ver? pues les apuesto a que logro salir con ella, es mas hasta la llevo a la cama – respondió el castaño

-Está bien trato hecho. Te doy tiempo hasta un día después del baile de fin de año. – hablo Mark – y tu entras en la apuesta? – le pregunto a su otro amigo

-No yo mejor no me meto en esas cosas – le contesto

-Como quieras. Y que gano si pierdes la apuesta?

-Mmm…. Seré tu sirviente por todo un mes pero si yo gano tendrás que limpiar todos los días por un mes la tienda de mi padre – propuso John

-Trato echo. Estaré ansioso para tenerme como mi sirviente personal

-Ya lo veremos

En Corp. Capsula, dos amigas entraron encontrando a un Trunks muy bien arreglado que estaba de salida.

* * *

><p><em>Sin avances del próximo capitulo<em>

_Quizá__ demore un poco en subir el próximo capitulo porque estoy en exámenes finales aunque voy hacer todo lo posible por subir cuanto antes el próximo capitulo_

_Espero que les haya gustado y contestare los Reviews._


	2. la cita

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi amigo Akira Toriyama excepto de algunos que yo cree. Loa dialogos van - entre guiones-, los pensamientos van "entre comillas" y las (NA/.) son aclaraciones que yo dejo n_n_

_espero que les guste mi primer fic y porfa dejen reviews_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos: La Cita<strong>

En Corp. Capsula, dos amigas entraron encontrando a un Trunks muy bien arreglado que estaba de salida.

-Hola Trunks – saludo Pan

-Hola Pan. Como estas? – pregunto el pelilila

-Bien y tu?

-Wau hermanito a dónde vas tan arreglado? – interrumpió la menor de los Brief

-Bueno me voy a una cita con Jennifer, mi novia

-Ah, no sabía que tuvieras novia. Bueno que te vaya bien – dijo la pelinegra

-Si adiós – se despidió el pelilila

Después que Trunks se fue ambas chicas subieron al cuarto de la peliazul.

-Bra porque no me dijiste que tu hermano tenia novia-le replico Pan

-Es que yo tampoco lo sabia – se defendió la medio sayajin

-Bueno esta bien, pero sabes que tienes razón debo olvidarme de él cuanto antes es por eso que voy a llamar a John para aceptar la cita.- le dijo mientras cogía el teléfono para marcar el número.

-Pero no creo que buena idea si lo haces solo por despecho.

-Shh. Esta timbrando

-¿Alo? -contestaba John al otro lado

-Hola John

-Hola Pan, que desea?

-Quería saber si la invitación de esta mañana sigue en pie

-Claro que si- decia con una sonrisa en el rostro- que tal si nos vemos el sábado en el parque de Satán City.

-Okey. Entonces nos vemos a las once

-Perfecto así será.- decía mientras pensaba "Genial esto va perfecto para mi plan, al parecer ganare mas pronto de lo que esperaba"

-Bueno tengo que colgar. Bye!

-Si, hasta mañana

Colgó el celular y Bra le dijo:

-Pero que haces, no puedes usar a los demás para olvidarte del idiota de mi hermano!

-Entonces que quieres que haga, que lo vea siempre saliendo con una y con otra mientras que yo me muero por que se fije en mi!

Suspiro – Esta bien, pero no creo que esa sea la mejor forma

-Si tienes razón pero es que ya no se que hacer, me duele verlo con otras.- decía mucho mas calmada.

-Bueno ya olvidate de ese tema, porque no piensas mejor que es lo que usaras mañana. Debes verte hermosa.

-Pero si solo es una simple salida. – decía Pan con una gota en la cabeza por la facilidad de su amiga por cambiar de tema.

-Si, pero igual debes verte bien para que impresiones a John, además el es muy guapo

-Bueno esta bien.

Y así Bra siguió buscando el mejor atuendo para que use Pan en su cita del sábado. Hasta que llegó el sábado.

Era un día soleado y Pan ya se encontraba en el parque esperando a que llegue John como habían acordado. Pan usaba uno polo de tiritas color verde, un corto negro que combinaban con sus sandalias del mismo color y traía el cabello suelto que le caía por su espalda hasta la cintura. En eso se llego John, él llevaba puesto un polo azul, una bermuda marrón con unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Hola Pan! Wau tu ves hermosa.- le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo

-Si tu también te ves muy guapo.- le decía con una sonrisa medio nerviosa al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Aunque has tardado un poco en llegar, generalmente somos nosotras quienes demoramos. Jaja

-Bueno si es que tuve un pequeño problemita antes de salir, pero ya estoy aquí. Asi que vamos?

-Vamos.

Así estuvieron paseando por ciudad Satán. Hasta que llegaron las 12:30

-Ahora que quieres hacer.- le pregunta John a Pan

-Que tal si vamos almorzar

-Esta bien. Además ya es hora de comer

Entraron a un restaurant que estaba cerca de ahí, pidieron la comida y mientras esperaban se pusieron a conversar

- … y por eso resbale y me fui patinando hasta chocarme con un estante del cual se cayeron todas las herramientas en mi encima.- contaba John una experiencia que tuvo

-Jajaj. Pero como no te fijaste por donde ibas sabiendo que estaban arreglando el estacionamiento de tu casa. Jajaja

-Pero yo que iba a saber que me iba encontrar un charco de aceite…

Mientras que en otra mesa se encontraban Goten y Trunks hablando banalidades hasta que cierto chico de pelo ojos azules vio aquella pareja conversando muy animosamente y le dijo a su amigo:

-Oye Goten, la que esta en esa mesa no es Pan

-Si es ella

-Y quien es el chico con el que esta?- le pregunto un tanto... ¿Celoso?

-No se, seguro es un amigo

-Porque no vamos a ver

-Pero para que quieres saber con quien anda?

-Vamos, es que nunca he visto a ese chico

-Esta bien, la verdad es que no se para que quieres ir. _(NA/. Hay Goten tu siempre tan inocente, que no ves que Trunks esta celoso)_

Y asi se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba la pelinegra interrumpiendo su cita

-Hola Pan! Veo que tienes un nuevo novio.- comenzó a fastidiar Goten

-Tio! Claro que no, él solo es un amigo de la prepa.- contesto con la cara un poco roja, Trunks al ver la reacción de pan se enojo un poco viendo a John con odio. Este al darse cuenta de cómo Pan miraba al ojiazul y de cómo este lo miraba al ver la reacción de Pan pensó "Puede que este sujeto sea un obstáculo para mis planes".

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es John – se presentaba

-Hola yo soy Goten Son, el tío de Pan.- le dijo mientras le daba la mano

-Y yo soy Trunks Brief, el mejor amigo de Pan.- le dijo haciendo lo mismo que su amigo pero poniendo un poco de prension su mano aunque si lastimarle. _(NA/. Dijo mejor amigo porque ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos desde que se fue Goku)_

-Bueno sobrinita, ya nos tenemos que ir

-Hasta luego Pan, te dejamos con tu "amigo".- se despidió Trunks con algo de desprecio en la última parte.

-Si adiós.- se depidio Pan

Después que se fueron Pan pensó "Que raro pareciera que Trunks se hubiera puesto celoso al verme con John, pero que cosas estos Pan vuelve a la realidad, él jamás se pondría celoso de ti ya que solo me ve como una amiga" hasta que John le hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Oye Pan de donde conoces a los Brief

-Ah, ellos son amigos de la familia, es que cuando mi abuelito era niño conoció a Bulma Brief y se hicieron grandes amigos

-Y en donde esta tu abuelito?

-Él murió hace cinco años.- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Perdón, no sabia

-No, no pasa nada.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Siguieron con su cita hasta que se hizo de noche, se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas. Después de ese día, siguieron saliendo a menudo ya sea para ir al cine, pasear, comer un helado…

Un día Pan llegó a su casa de la preparatoria, saludo a sus padres y empezaron a comer hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contesto.- dijo Videl mientras se levantaba de la mesa para contestar...

* * *

><p><em>mmm... me parece o Trunks se puso celoso. y John logró salir con Pan, cumplira su apuesta? espero que no pero eso nadie lo sabe, ustedes que dicen gana o no la apuesta, bueno eso no yo lo se mentira si lo se pero no les voy a decir jajajja.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi, hare todo lo posible por subir el próximo pronto_


	3. La fiesta

_Bueno acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora es que estaba en exámenes finales pero ya estoy de ¡VACACIONES! __y voy a tratar de subir los capis mas seguido y una última cosa más: "les deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad! y que la pasen bien y con sus seres queridos" ^_^_

_PD: los personajes son de Akira Toriyama, excepto algunos que son de mi propia imaginación n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Fiesta en casa de los Brief<strong>

Un día Pan llegó a su casa de la preparatoria, saludo a sus padres y empezaron a comer hasta que sonó el teléfono.

- Yo contesto.- dijo Videl mientras se levantaba de la mesa para contestar.

- ¿Alo?

- Hola Videl, soy Bulma

- Ah, hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, este… llamaba para invitarles a la fiesta que voy a organizar este sábado a las seis

- Gracias, estaremos ahí a esa hora.

- Bueno Adiós

- Adiós.- colgó Videl y luego se dirigió a la mesa

- ¿Quién era?- preguntaba Gohan

- Era Bulma, llamo para invitarnos a una fiesta que a organizado el sábado

- Y porqué la fiesta?

- No sé, no me lo dijo

- Mmm… okey.- y siguieron comiendo

Al día siguiente, una pareja estaba caminando por la playa viendo como se ocultaba el sol

- Wau, es hermoso.- dijo Pan

- Si, es hermoso.- dijo John mientras le comenzaba a agarrar de la mano a Pan, en eso ella comenzó a pensar "Wau! Creo que me estoy enamorando a John, la verdad es que él es muy guapo y ha sido muy atento conmigo estos días, sí creo me he enamorado de John" hasta que cierto chico que estaba a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Pan.- le dijo mientras sacaba una caja blanca de sus bolsillos y la abría.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Pan se quedo viendo el hermoso collar de oro blanco con un zafiro colgando y contestó.- Sí, si quiero

John le puso el collar en su cuello y luego se dieron un dulce y tierno beso y cuando se separaron Pan le dijo:

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo.- le contestó el castaño.

Se dieron otro beso, pero este fue mas apasionado. Y después John la llevo a su casa, se despidieron con un corto beso y luego se marchó. Pan entró a su casa encontrando a sus padres en la sala y su madre al verla tan feliz le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué tan feliz hija?

- Es que… John me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte.- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Gohan al escuchar esto frunció el seño entonces Pan al verle le dijo:

- Ya pues papi, no pongas esa cara, John es un chico muy lindo y tierno conmigo

- Si Gohan, mira que tu hija hace tiempo que no esta tan feliz.- Le dijo su esposa

- Oye, estas diciendo que soy una amargada.- le replico a su madre haciéndose la enojada

- Yo no he dicho eso, es que desde que se fue el señor Goku ya no se te ve feliz todo el tiempo

- Bueno, entoces que dices papi, puedo salir con él ¿siii?- le dijo poniendo cara de cachorito

- Vale, está bien, pero si veo que te ha hecho algo malo lo mato.- contestó al ver que su hija estaba muy interesada en ese chico.- pero quiero conocerlo, porque no lo invitas a la fiesta que organizo Bulma?

- Gracias papi!- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ahorita lo llamo para invitarle.

Y se fue a su cuarto para llamar a su novio

Mientras tanto, John ya había llegado a su casa, estaba en su habitación pensando "Vaya parece que en verdad me esta gustando Pan – suspiro- y ese beso que nos dimos – mientras involuntariamente rozaba sus labios – wau, me encantó", en eso sonó su celular y al ver quien lo llamaba, esbozó una sonrisa.

- Hola amor

- Hola! Te llamaba para invitarte a una fiesta que han organizado los Brief para que mis padre puedan conocerte.- le dijo Pan

- Claro, a qué hora es?

- Es a las seis, pero te advierto que mi padre va ser algo… difícil

- No te preocupes, estaré allí puntual.

- Okey, entonces te veo mañana en la mansión de los Brief y no le vayas a decir nada a nadie de lo nuestro quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos. Bye! Un beso, muac. Adiós!

- Ok, hasta mañana

Cuando colgó, inmediatamente llamó a su mejor amiga

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola Trunks! Se encuentra tu hermana

- Si está arriba, ahorita la llamo. Braa! Te llama Pan.- gritó para que bajara su hermana.- y Pan, vas a venir mañana a la fiesta

- Sí.- contesto ella, y el pelilila que estaba al otro del teléfono se puso muy alegre hasta que.- y voy a llevar una sorpresa

- ¿Una sorpresa, y cuál es esa sorpresa?- pregunto un poco intrigado

- Ahh.. no te puedo decir porque si no, no sería sorpresa

- Ni siquiera a mí que soy tu mejor amigo, ya pues dime

- No

- Bueno está bien. Adiós, ya bajo Bra

- Okey

- Hola Pan

- Hola Bra, a que no sabes quién se me ha declarado esta tarde

- No me digas que John.- le dijo muy emocionada

- Sii!

- Y que le hiciste?

- Lo acepte

- No, enserio!

- Si!

- Hay que felicidad, espero que lo traigas mañana a la fiesta

- Por supuesto, es mas acabo de llamarle para invitarle, pero no le digas a nadie quiero que sea una sorpresa

- Está bien no le diré a nadie, estoy muy feliz por ti amiga, al menos tu si tienes alguien, en cambio yo estoy más sola que un perro.- le dijo esto último con un poco de tristeza

- Ay ya no te pongas así, ya verás que pronto encontraras a alguien que te quiera en verdad

- Ya está bien, no te quiero malograr el día con mis problemas. Adiós

- Claro que no me malogras el día. Bueno, hasta mañana.- y colgó

Al día siguiente, en casa de los Brief estaban terminando de arreglar las cosas para la fiesta cuando sonó el timbre y Trunks se fue abrir la puerta

- Hola Sr. Gohan, Sra. Videl y Pan, son los primeros en llegar.- los saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Hola Trunks, como estas?

- Bien. Pero pasen, mi mamá está en la cocina.- le dijo mientras les daba pase

- Bueno vamos a ver si Bulma necesita ayuda.- dijo Gohan

- Está bien, acá los espero.- dijo la pelinegra

Se fueron todos a la cocina dejando a Pan y Trunks solos en la sala. Trunks se le quedo viendo a Pan y ella al darse cuenta se puso un poco nerviosa y le pregunto

- ¿Qué!

- Nada, es que te ves hermosa con ese vestido.- le dijo haciéndola que se sonroje un poco. Ella usaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo, hasta la cintura, de ahí caía hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla con una abertura en su pierna derecha, la parte de arriba estaba sujeta a su cuello por una tirita y con un escote en la parte de atrás que dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola dejando unos mechones caer sobre los costados de su rostro.

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo.- él estaba usando un traje azul noche que resaltaba sus ojos

- Y donde esta la sorpresa de la que me contaste?- pregunto un poco curioso

- Ya va llegar, no te preocupes

- De quien se trata, lo conozco?

- Pero que curiosito me saliste. Jaja. Y si, si lo conoces.

- Ya pues dime quien es

- Espera a que llegue y lo veras.

- Pe…- ya no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por su hermanita

- Paan! Ya llegaste.-saludo muy emocionada

- Hola Bra

- Pan y a que hora va a llegar.- le dijo en susurro

- Pronto, no te preocupes.

- Okey, pero tienes que contarme lo que paso ayer con lujo de detalles

- Esta bien pero mejor vamos a tu habitación

- Pero por…-iba a seguir hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba escuchando todo.- ahh.. esta bien.

En la habitación de Bra, Pan le conto a su amiga como John le había pedido que fuera su novia.

- Hay pero que lindo es John, eso fue muy romántico.

- Si tienes razón, además después que yo acepte me regalo un hermoso collar

- Wau que lindo

- Si pues

- ¡PAN!- llamó Gohan a su hija

- Creo que será mejor que bajemos mi papá me está llamando

- OK. Vamos.

Cuando bajaron, Gohan le pidió a Pan

- Hija, llama a tu tío para que venga.

- Ok papá- Pan sacó su celular y marcó el número de Goten - ¿Alo? Tío Goten

- ¡Sobrinita! Hola para que llamas

- Hola, es que mi papá pregunta que si ya vas a venir

- Pues dile a Gohan que ya voy a ir ahorita estoy yendo a recoger a mamá (NA. Dijo que se iba a recoger a Milk porque Goten se había comprado un departamento en la capital con el sueldo que gana en Corp. Capsula así como mi Trunks)

- Ok ahora le digo. Bye – colgó el celular.

- Bu!

- Ay Trunks me asustaste

- Jaja, y con quien hablabas

- Con mi tío Goten, espera un momento ahorita vuelvo

- Ok

Pan se fue a hablar con sus padres y en eso Trunks escucho el sonido un celular

- Qué raro no es el mío – miro para abajo y encontró el de Pan- ja se le debe haber caído cuando la asuste, creo que no tendrá nada de malo que conteste por ella. ¿Alo?

- Hola Panny, te llamaba para avisarte que voy a llegar un poco tarde a la fiesta

- ¿Quién eres tú y porque le hablas así a Pan? – contesto un celoso Trunks

- Soy John y tú qué haces con el teléfono de mi nov… de Pan

- Soy Trunks Brief y Pan es mi… amiga

- Ahh… bueno podrías decirle a Pan que la llame y que llegare un poco tarde

- Está bien. Adiós.- y colgó

- Hola! Ya volví

-Hola Pan, una pregunta

-Dime

- ¿Quién es John?

- Que no te acuerdas, pero si los presente hace como tres semanas, que no te acuerdas estaba almorzando con él y tú con mi tío se aparecieron

- Ahh ya me acorde

- Y porque la pregunta

- Es que te acaba de llamar y yo conteste

- ¿¡Qué! Tu contestaste, bueno que dijo

- Que iba a llegar un poco tarde. ¿Por qué va venir a la fiesta si solo son amigos?

- Ah… es que… somos novios, esa iba a ser la sorpresa de la que te hable

- Que! Son novios!

- Si desde ayer y quería que ustedes lo conozcan. A propósito, para que es esta fiesta?

- Ahh, es para anunciarles que dentro de un mes me voy de viaje a trabajar a Inglaterra

- QUE! Pero cuando decidiste eso

- Fue hace poco

_/ FLASH BACK /_

_Trunks estaba en su oficina en Corp. Capsula_

_- no entiendo porque no puedo sacármela de la cabeza si solo somos amigos – pensaba en voz alta un frustrado Trunks – además es imposible que ella me este gustando, apenas es una niña – "aunque ya tiene diecinueve hace tiempo que dejo de ser niña" – pero que estoy pensando, ella es cinco años menor que yo y jamás me vería de esta forma, para ella solo soy su mejor amigo quien siempre estuvo con ella cuando su abuelito se fue – suspiro – creo que lo mejor será que me aleje un poco de ella para que me la pueda sacar de la cabeza_

_- Señor Trunks, el señor Grignon llama por la línea uno – le hablo su secretaria por el intercomunicador_

_- Okey pásamelo. Buenos días señor Grignon_

_- Buenos días señor Trunks, lo llamaba para informarle que la sucursal en Inglaterra está teniendo problemas y quería pedirle que enviara a alguien para que supervise acá por un tiempo hasta que todo se arregle_

_- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo tendría que estar esa persona ahí? – preguntó "perfecto justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de ella"_

_- No sabría decirle, quizá unos cinco años o un poco mas hasta que todo este bien_

_- Está bien, yo mismo iré pero demorare un mes en ir debido a que primero tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de irme._

_- Será un honor tenerlo con nosotros, y no se preocupe acá lo esperamos. Buenos días_

_- Buenos días_

_/ FIN FLASH BACK /_

- Y cuando regresas

- Mm… no se quizá dentro de cinco años.

- CINCO AÑOS, pero eso es mucho tiempo

- Si pero me necesitan ahí

- Y tu novia, la vas a dejar

- De hecho ella me termino.

- Lo siento

_/ FLASH BACK /_

_Goten y Trunks después de salir del restaurante donde se encontraron a Pan con John se despidieron y Trunks se fue a su cita con Jennifer. Después que pasearon un rato por el centro, Trunks le invito un helado y mientras comían…_

_- Jenny, sabes con quien me encontré hace unas horas – le dijo con un tono un poco molesto a su novia._

_- No, con quien_

_- Con Pan_

_- ¿Y quién es ella?_

_- Es mi mejor amiga y estaba con un tipejo. Argg, no sabes estaban almorzando tan juntitos hablando muy animadamente._

_- Y que tiene que ella que salga con chicos_

_- Es que ese tipo no se merece a una chica como ella, porque ella es muy linda, tierna, siempre se preocupa por los demás, es muy cariñosa, hermosa, es …_

_- ¡Ya basta Trunks! Si tanto te importa, mejor quédate con ella, yo no estoy para soportar los celos que le tengas y sabes que, hasta aquí no mas, TERMINAMOS!_

_- Pero… - y no pudo continuar porque Jennifer se fue – será que en verdad… no no puede ser ella solo es mi amiga, Jennifer se debe haber confundido, además es lógico que me importe tanto ella es mi amiga, además es la mejor amiga de Bra, no yo no la puedo mirar de otra forma…_

_/ FIN FLASH BACK /_

- No, no te preocupes – "si supieras que termine por tu culpa y que por ti es que me voy"

- ¡Hola Trunks, hola sobrinita!

- Hola Goten

- Hola tío, bueno yo voy a ver si me necesitan.

Pan se fue y Goten y Trunks se quedaron conversando. Media hora después llegaron los demás guerreros Z. Pan y Bra estaban conversando, en eso sonó el timbre y ambas chicas fueron a abrir la puerta encontrando a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

- Hola amor.- le saludo Pan dándole un beso.- qué bueno que llegaste.

- Hola Pan, hola Bra

- Hola John, pasa ahorita te presentamos con los demás

- Está bien.

Entraron y fueron presentando al nuevo invitado a todos los guerreros Z hasta que llegaron a los padres de Pan

- Papá, mamá él es John, mi novio

- Un gusto conocerlos señor y señora Son – saludo dándole la mano a Gohan

- El gusto es nuestro – contesto Videl

- Igualmente – saludo Gohan estrechándole la mano – con que tú eres el novio de nuestra hija, ella nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

- En serio

- Sí, y solo te doy un consejo, si aprecias tu vida espero que no le hagas nada malo a Pan - le dijo esto último en tomo amenazante

- No se preocupe

- PAPÁ

-Que, solo le estoy dando una advertencia

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos con los demás

Pan jaló a John y se fueron a donde estaban Goten, Bra y Trunks

- Hola chicos, se acuerdan de John es mi novio

- Hola John si me acuerdo te conocimos en ese restaurante cuando estabas con mi sobrinita

- Ah sí, eres Goten verdad

- Si ese soy yo

- Hola, yo soy Trunks

- Hola, tú no eres el que contesto el móvil de mi Pan?

- Si es que a ella se le había olvidado

- Pan, un momento te puedo decir algo

- Claro Bra, vamos. Ya venimos chicos

- Ok

- Ya vengo John.- y se fue dándole un corto beso antes de irse

-Claro aquí te espero

-Con que John, espero que no le hagas nada malo a Pan si no te las quieres ver conmigo y mi hermano

- Lo mismo digo John, ya que si me entero de que Pan sufre por tu culpa, me las pagaras. Entendido.

- Ustedes no me dan miedo.- les contestó simulando que no lo intimidaban

- Pues deberías

En eso soñó el móvil de Goten- ahora regreso tengo que contestar

Cuando Trunks y John se quedaron solos, él le dijo

- Espero riquillo que te alejes de mi novia porque ella es mía, entiende es MI NOVIA y ni creas que no me dado cuenta de cómo la miras,- "así también de cómo ella te mira" - así que aléjate de ella.

- A Pan no la trates como si fuera tu propiedad ya que ella no es un objeto! Y no te preocupes por mi ya que yo no me pienso meter entre ustedes

- Eso espero

- Es más, para que veas que no miento ahora voy a dar un anuncio muy importante. Ah hola Pan, ya vengo.

Trunks llamó la atención de todos sus amigos y les dijo:

- Amigos, bueno, esta pequeña fiesta que mi madre a organizado ha sido para comunicarles que dentro de poco me iré de viaje a Inglaterra por un largo tiempo, específicamente, mi viaje será cuatro días después de la fiesta de graduación de mi querida hermana Bra y de su mejor amiga y una persona muy especial para nosotros, Pan. Además ya que estoy acá quería aprovechar para pedirle a Goten que si me puede acompañar a este viaje de trabajo.

- Mm… pues claro, para eso están los amigos, no.

- Bueno, disfruten de la fiesta.

"perfecto, justo lo que quería" pensaba John

Después de este pequeño anuncio todos continuaron con la fiesta, divirtiéndose, a excepción de Vegeta y Picoro que estaban sin hacer nada.

* * *

><p><em>Ay Trunks esta enamorado de Pan pero es un tonto como se puede ir y dejarle el camino libre a John, porque tiene ser tan idiota si la ama que luche por ella y no le deje el camino libre pero bueno en fin aya él, ya vera lo que hace.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi y dejen reviews, tratare de actualizar lo ante que pueda._

_este capitulo tuve que volverlo a subir porque tuve un pequeño error, pero ya lo corregí así que espero que lo disfruten y gracias Afrodita19 por haberme dicho sobre el error. n_n_

_**integra van hellsing: **Por fin actualice, y como me pediste subí este capi como regalo por navidad. te deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!_

_Bye! hasta el próximo capi. XD_


	4. Graduación

_Ante todo debo avisar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira aunque algunos si son sacados de mi cabecita jajaa._

_Perdón por la demora en este capitulo es que me quede estancada, no tenia inspiración ademas de que he tenido unos pequeños problemitas para escribir este capitulo. _

_Espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias a todos los __reviews que__ me dejaron ya que me ayudaron a inspirarme para continuar con el fic. Sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: La<strong>**Graduación**

Habían pasado los días y llego el día que tanto anhelaban, el día de su graduación. Pan se levanto muy temprano, se baño, se vistió y se fue a desayunar.

-Hola papá, mamá

-Hola hija – saludo su padre

-Hola Pan, tu desayuno está servido – saludo su madre

-Ok. Dentro de dos horas es la ceremonia de graduación y voy a ir a casa de Bra para irnos juntas.

-Está bien, allá las alcanzamos.

Después de desayunar, se fue volando a casa de los Brief y al llegar tocó la puerta.

-Ya voy – Trunks abrió la puerta – Hola Pan! Vienes a ver a Bra?

-Hola Trunks. Como estas? Sí, si vine a ver a Bra

-Bueno estoy bien, pasa. Bra está en su habitación.

-Ok.

Pan subió y entro al cuarto de su amiga.

-Hola Bra!

-Ahh! Amiga, como estas debes estar contenta por fin hoy nos graduamos.

-Si! Hay no sabes lo feliz que estoy y esta noche es la fiesta.

-Si y seguro vas a ir con John ¿cierto?

-Por su puesto, y tú con quien vas a ir?

-Con Riley

-¿En serio?

-Si, él me lo pidió hace unos días y como no tengo con quien ir, acepte

-Qué suerte tienes, el es un cuero.

-Es que a mi nadie se me resiste, soy hermosa. Jajjaja

-Huy si eres hermosísima, todos los chicos están a tus pies. Jajaja

Así se la pasaron conversando hasta que se fueron a la ceremonia. Ahí, el director se puso a dar su discurso y luego empezó a llamar a todos los recién graduados, cuando llamaba a uno se paraba, recogía su diploma, o aplaudían y se iba.

-… Bra Brief… Yurumi Kinami … Holly kinashi …. John Sikowitz … Pan Son – llamo el director

Pan se levanto de su asiento, recibió el diploma y puso su mano en la señal de amor y paz que tanto le gustaba hacer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sus familiares y amigos aplaudieron. Después de la ceremonia todos se fueron a casa de los Brief a celebrar. durante el almuerzo, Pan le pidió permiso a sus padres para quedarse a dormir en casa de Bra, después de la fiesta y ellos aceptaron.

Cuando la familia Son regreso a su casa, Pan se dio otra ducha y comenzó a arreglarse para la fiesta, se puso un vestido lila no muy largo con un corte en la pierna derecha, un escote en V en la espalda que dejaba a la vista parte de su espalda y un escote no muy grande en la parte de adelante, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro y estaba con un leve maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus ojos.

Luego de un rato de espera, llegó John a recogerla

-Hola mi amor… wau te ves hermosa

-Hola cariño… tu también te ves muy guapo – le dijo un poco sonrojada. Él llevaba un traje azul noche con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul con rayas blancas

-Mamá, papá, ya llego John a recogerme. Nos vemos

-Buenas noches SR. y Sra. Son

-Buenas noches John, cuida a mi hija – dijo Gohan

-Buenas noches y hasta mañana Pan – se despidió su madre

Pan y John se subieron al coche de él y luego se fueron. En el camino…

-Pan, una pregunta

-Si, dime

-¿Por qué tu madre te dijo hasta mañana

-A… porque voy a quedarme en casa de Bra después de la fiesta

-Mm... tu y ella son muy amigas ¿no?

-Si nos conocemos desde que éramos bebitas, nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

-No, por nada

Cuando llegaron, ambos entraron a la fiesta. Ahí se encontraron con Bra y Riley

-Hola Bra, hola Riley – saludo Pan

-Hola amiga

-Riley? Hola amigo no sabía que ibas a venir con Bra Brief

-Bueno si, hace poco la invite

-Mm… bueno mejor los dejamos para que se diviertan – le dijo a su amigo y luego se dirigió a Pan – bailamos?

-Por su supuesto

Después de bailar un rato, cenaron y uno de sus compañeros hizo un brindis.

-Bueno amigos, quiero hacer este brindis para festejar que POR FIN ACABAMOS LA PREPARATORIA! Salud!

-Salud! – respondieron todos al unísono

Después de tomarse un par de copas, siguieron bailando y bailando

-Esta fiesta, está muy buena – le dijo Pan

-Si tienes razón – le contestó

Después de esa canción, tocó una lenta y ambos bailaron muy juntos, en eso se besaron, primero fue un beso tierno y suave pero después se volvió más apasionado, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, John le dijo - ¿vámonos? – y ella respondió - Sí, vamos.

Ambos salieron de la fiesta, se subieron al auto y se fueron al departamento de John.

Al llegar, Pan observo el lugar y le pareció muy bonito, no era un departamento muy grande, ni muy ostentoso pero al menos era espacioso y cómodo, tenía unos muebles negros de cuero, una mesa de centro de vidrio, una pantalla plana, las paredes eran azul eléctrico, el piso de parqué, techo blanco y variados adornos y artefactos a los cuales no les prestó mucha atención al dirigir la mirada a su novio que se veía pensativo "quizá no esté muy seguro si yo quiero hacerlo, pero yo lo amo, el se a portado muy lindo conmigo y quiero demostrarle lo que siento por él…será mejor dar el primer paso… aunque estoy algo nerviosa, pero tengo que hacerlo"

John estaba algo inseguro "no sé si hacerlo, no quiero lastimarla… porque estoy enamorado de ella… y no quiero que se entere de la apuesta y me deje, no no quiero… pero…" fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un beso de Pan, él le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura y estrechándola más a su pecho mientras que ella enrieda sus dedos en su cabello hasta que sus cuerpos necesitaban más y comenzaron a acariciarse con mayor intensidad y así entre caricias llegaron al cuarto de John. Pan comenzó a quitarle el saco y a desanudar su corbata mientras John bajaba la cremallera del vestido dejándolo caer, en eso se separó un poco de ella para apreciar su hermoso cuerpo hasta que Pan lo volvió a besar mientras le quitaba la camisa. Poco a poco llegaron a la cama, dejándose caer en ella. John comenzó a bajar besándola por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos el cual comenzó a acariciar y ella emitía un leve gemido, le quitó el brasier y comenzó a lamerlo mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro. Pan rodó con él quedándose en su encima, comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, siguió bajando mientras lo besaba hasta llegar a su pelvis, con un poco de nerviosismo fue bajando la cremallera del pantalón hasta quitárselo y dejarlo en bóxers.

John volvió a colocarse encima suyo y volvió a besarla en sus dulces labios y así entre besos y caricias se despojaron de la poca ropa que les quedaba. John ya no lo soportaba, él ya estaba listo así que entró en ella de un tirón. Pan sintió un poco de dolor al ser penetrada y John al ver su expresión de dolor y darse cuenta de que ésta era su primera vez trató de disculparse ya que había sido muy tosco con ella – Pan lo siento, yo no sabía que tú eras…- pero fue interrumpido por un beso de ella. Al principio el ritmo fue lento, pero después comenzó a aumentar hasta hacerse más rápido. Ambos estaban gimiendo el nombre del otro conforme aumentaba el ritmo y se acercaban al orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo con un gemido al unísono llegaron al clímax. Él se dejo caer al lado de ella para no aplastarla con su peso mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho. Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><em>No me maten por favor, les suplico que no me maten ademas esto un Pan &amp; Trunks asi que no se preocupen por eso John va a recibir su merecido o eso espero, ademas no puedo dejar que Pan se quede con él por que sino seria un PAn &amp; John y eso no es asi.<em>

_Espero les haya gustado el capi acuérdense que es mi primer lemon y yo no se nada de eso soy una novata y nadie me ayudado todo lo que escribo lo hago sin ayuda de nadie._

_Nos leemos..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Pan comenzó despertar y sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y vio a John durmiendo a su costado en eso se le vino a la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior y su cara se sonrojo. Se levanto separándose de él despacio para que no se despertara, cogió su ropa y se fue al baño a bañarse y cambiarse. Al salir se acercó a la cama y se dispuso a despertar a su novio dándole pequeños besos en la boca y en la cara. John comenzó a despertar al sentir cortos besos en la cara, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara sonriente de Pan diciéndole – Buenos días dormilón.

-Buenos días – dándole un tierno beso en la boca - ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

- Hace poco, pero como te vi plácidamente dormido te deje un dormir un rato más

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a casa de Bra a cambiarme de ropa y luego ir a mi casa para que mi papá no sospeche.

- Tan rápido te vas – haciendo un puchero – quédate aunque sea a desayunar

- Ya te dije que no puedo.

- Está bien. Pero al menos almuerza con migo, si? te invito a almorzar.

- Ok

- Bien. Entonces paso por ti a las doce.

- Ok. Pero ahora si me tengo que ir ya se está haciendo tarde.

- Está bien. Adiós amor

- Adiós – se despidió con un corto beso en los labios antes de irse.

Pan salió del departamento de John, se dirigió a un callejón y sin que nadie la viera emprendió vuelo a la corporación cápsula. Al llegar, entró por la ventana del cuarto de Bra encontrándola terminando de vestirse.

-Hola Bra

- Pan! Hola, ayer te escapaste de la fiesta, te fuiste con John, no es cierto?

- Si – dijo un poco sonrojada

- Amiga tienes que contarme todo!.

Después de que Pan le contara a su amiga todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, le pidió prestada ropa, se cambió y se fue a su casa en el Monte Paoz. Al llegar se encontró con sus padres desayunando.

-Hola mamá, papá – saludo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

- Buenos días Pan – saludo su padre.

- Hola hija, ya desayunaste.

- No mamá

- Ahorita te sirvo – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- Y esa ropa? –pregunto Gohan

- me la prestó Bra, ya que no me iba a venir con el mismo vestido de anoche.

- Ahhh. Ya decía, es que ese no es tu estilo.- y la verdad era cierto, la ropa que estaba usando Pan era muy diferente a su estilo de ropa. Después de desayunar Gohan se fue al trabajo y Pan se fue a su habitación un rato a descansar antes de arreglarse para su almuerzo con John.

John llegó, como lo acordado, a las doce en su auto a recoger a Pan. Tocó la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Gohan

- Buenas John, vienes por mi hija cierto?

- Si vamos a ir a almorzar

- Y a dond… - fue interrumpido por Pan

- Hola John – le dijo bajando las escaleras.

- Hola Pan, vamos – ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

- Adiós papá, mamá. Ya regreso – se despidió saliendo con John

- Buenas tardes señor y señora Son.

Ambos se subieron al deportivo azul de John.

-Te ves hermosa Pan

- gracias, tu también. Y a donde vamos a ir?

- mmm… te gusta el chifa?

- Sí

- entonces vamos al Chifa 'Chong Mei'

Condujo hasta el chifa, llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa, ordenaron la comida y se pusieron a conversar.

- Oye, cuando llegaste a corporación capsula no te preguntaron nada?

- Entre por la ventana del cuarto de Bra, para que no me vieran, ahí me cambie de ropa y luego me fui a mi casa sin que nadie me viera.

- Y Bra no te dijo nada?

- Pues si… Me pregunto que había pasado a noche y tuve que contarle todo para que me encubriera.

- entonces no va a decir nada?

- No, porque si mi papá se entera me mata

- A mi también, sabes me da un poco de miedo tu padre.

- En serio… jajaja. Pues si, a él no se le hace mucho la idea de que su hija ande teniendo novios, es muy sobreprotector en algunas ocasiones.

- Pues lo entiendo, con una hija tan hermosa como tú, yo también lo seria. – en eso llega el mesero con la comida. Después de que almorzaron dieron un pequeño paseo por la ciudad hasta que se les paso la tarde y John tuvo que ir a dejarla.

- Adiós mi amor. – se despidió John

- Adiós – despidiéndose con un corto beso en los labios antes de bajarse del auto y entrar a su casa.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con su madre sirviendo la cena y a su padre leyendo un libro sentado en la mesa.

-Hola papá, mamá.

- Hola Panny – dijo dejando su libro a un lado

- Hola hijita, te sirvo tu cena.

- Si mamá tengo hambre – con una mano en el estomago para luego sentarse a la mesa junto a su padre.

- Y a donde fueron? – pregunto Gohan mientras su mujer terminaba de servir la comida y se sentaba en la mesa.

- Fuimos a almorzar y luego dimos un paso por la ciudad – decía mientras se disponía a comer.

- mmm… - contestó Gohan mientras comenzaba a comer.

La cena continuo normal, Gohan y Pan comiendo todo lo que encontraban en la mesa mientras Videl hablaba de las cosa que le había pasado y se tomaba una taza de té mientras veía como comían sus dos sayajines.

-Gracias por la comida! –dijo Pan dándose palmadas en su vientre plano. –Bostezo. – Voy a dormir. Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá. – dándoles un beso en la mejilla anyttes de subir a su cuarto.

- Buenas noches Pan –dijo Gohan

- Que duermas bien. –dijo Videl.


	6. impermeable

**Hola! les dejo aqui el sexto capitulo y perdón por la tardanza, la verdad es que yo ya lo tenia listo hace como semana y media pero queria ponerlo en esta fecha como termino de mis vacaciones de verano :( este lunes entro a clases. espero les guste este capi y prometo subir el próximo lo antes posible. la canción que esta ahí es 'impermeable' de Ah-Ash.**

**Bueno me despido, dentro de unas horas me voy de viaje y todavia me quedan cosas que hacer.**

**Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Impermeable<strong>

_Dicen tus palabras que me escondes algo  
>Lo sé cuando esos ojos se te van llenando<br>Sabes que si lloras, gana mi debilidad_

Era un día lluvioso, todos corrían para ponerse a salvo de la lluvia.

-Era que le haga caso a mi papá y me hubiera puesto una casaca – decía Pan mientras corría a una pequeña cafetería que quedaba en toda una esquina llamada 'Mc Caffe'. Era un lugar no muy pequeño con grandes ventanas de vidrio, paredes cremas y algunas mesas en el exterior que estaban protegidas por un toldo blanco.

_Cuantas veces he escuchado esta parte  
>Duele cada vez que intento descifrarte<br>Sólo te arrepientes cuando quieres regresar_

_No eres perfecto ya lo sé  
>Eso no fue con lo que me enamoraste<br>Es tu manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilusionarme, me ahogaste y ahora_

Al llegar se sentó en una de las mesas de fuera cerca de la esquina y pidió un capuchino. Había ido a Corp. Capsula a visitar a Bra pero cuando llegó le habían dicho que había salido. Ahora se encontraba sentada en un café protegiéndose de la lluvia esperando a que le traigan su orden cuando lo escucho, escucho esa voz que le era muy conocida, era John. Al oírlo lo buscó hasta que lo vio en otra mesa con su amigo al otro lado de la esquina, estaba por acercarse cuando escucho su nombre en la conversación que ellos tenían y se quedó escuchando

-Wau. Nunca creí que ibas a ganar la apuesta, pero ya ven lograste llevarte a la cama a una de las más difíciles de la prepa, Pan Son – hablo su amigo a John

- Pues ya viste Marc, a mi nadie se me resiste. Jajaja – comenzó a reír John

_Ves, esta fue la última vez  
>Porque tus disculpas ya no me tocan<br>Tú, te resbalas en mi piel  
>Porque ya tus lágrimas no me mojan<em>

Al oir esto sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón, ella se había entregado a él para demostrarle el amor que le tenía mientras que él solo estaba jugando con ella todo por una maldita apuesta "soy una tonta, como pude caer en esto, soy una estúpida por creerle todo lo que me dijo yo solo era un juego para él"

_De perdonarte me cansé  
>No vuelvo a amarte<br>Hoy soy impermeable_

_Llueven en tus palabras la misma rutina  
>La misma que hoy nos deja sin salida<br>Pero ya esos labios no me pueden engañar_

-Bueno como ganaste, mañana estaré en el super de tu padre John – dijo Marc

- ok, entonces te espero mañ… - decía John pero fue interrumpido por…

- ¡COMO PUDISTE JOHN! ¡TE ODIO! –le interrumpió Pan conteniéndose las lagrimas

_No eres perfecto ya lo sé  
>Eso no fue con lo que me enamoraste<br>Es tu manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilusionarme, me ahogaste y ahora_

- Pan… yo… puedo explicarlo

- NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER – y salió corriendo del lugar sin importarle la lluvia siendo perseguida por John

-Pan por favor escúchame – le dijo agarrándola del brazo al alcanzarla – esto no es lo que parece yo te amo Pan, por favor creeme

-SUELTAME – le dijo tirándole una cachetada que aunque no fue muy fuerte si logro que la suelte – no me vuelvas a tocar – y sin más se fue dejando correr sus lágrimas.

_Ves, esta fue la última vez  
>Porque tus disculpas ya no me tocan<br>Tú, te resbalas en mi piel  
>Porque ya tus lágrimas no me mojan<br>De perdonarte me cansé  
>No vuelvo a amarte<br>Hoy soy impermeable_

Como pude dejarme engañar por ese estúpido por ese idiota, yo para él solo fui un juego, solo fui una apuesta para ver quién me llevaba a la cama primero, para él solo fui un revolcón más... Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se venía un carro en su dirección pero por suerte el carro paro justo antes de toparla.

Trunks estaba manejando su auto cuando vio a una persona enfrente suyo y frenó de golpe, se bajo del carro para ver quién era y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Pan se acercó más para verla mejor y noto que estaba llorando.

-¿Pan te encuentras bien?

_Ves, esta fue la última vez  
>Porque tus disculpas ya no me tocan<br>Tú, te resbalas en mi piel  
>Porque ya tus lágrimas no me mojan<br>De perdonarte me cansé (de perdonarte me cansé)  
>Sé que de ti me quedaré [?]<br>No vuelvo a amarte  
>No vuelvo a amarte<br>Hoy soy impermeable_


	7. error

Hola! aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, lo hubiera subido antes pero estado ocupada estos dias.

espero les guste y por fa' dejen reviews

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Error<strong>

-¿Pan te encuentras bien? – pregunto Trunks preocupado

- Si, no te preocupes

- Ven sube a mi carro, estas mojada – pidió, ella asintió y subió

Ya dentro del carro él le dijo – Ten – dándole un pañuelo - mmm… mejor vamos a mi departamento para que te cambies.- "y de paso averiguar que tiene", ella asintió y fueron a su departamento. El camino al depa fue silencioso. Cuando llegaron, Trunks encapsuló el auto, subieron por el ascensor hasta el noveno piso y entraron al único departamento que había.

-Voy a buscar algo para que te pongas mientras secamos tu ropa – dijo el pelilila entrando a su habitación. Pan se quedó ahí parada observando el lugar. Era un lugar muy lujoso, en la sala tenía unos muebles negros, una mesita de centro de vidrio, una pantalla plana, un pequeño bar…

- Toma. – le dijo entregándole ropa. Ella observo lo que le había dado y luego le dijo medio riéndose.- enserio, una playera y unos bóxers?

- Que! No tengo otra cosa

- Esta bien, donde me cambio

- Ahí – señalando la puerta de la lavandería que quedaba atrás de la cocina.- pones tu ropa en la secadora.

- Ok.- le dijo yéndose al lugar que le dijo. Trunks se quedó sentado en el mueble esperándola hasta que salió, se le quedo viendo un rato, ella traía una playera que le llegaba por debajo del trasero, unos bóxers negros y su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo "se ve sexy con mi ropa"

- Trunks? – le dijo sentada a su costado pasándole una mano por la cara

- Ah… eh… que dijiste? - saliendo de su trance

- Te estaba diciendo que tu departamento está muy bonito

- eh… gracias… quieres algo de tomar? – dirigiéndose al mini bar

- un tequila

- Ok, entonces dos tequilas… TEQUILA!

- Que? Que tiene de malo, ya no soy una niña

- No nada, solo que me sorprendió un poco no sabía que tomaras

- La verdad es que yo no suelo tomar, solo por esta vez.

- mmm… ahora me das a decir por que estabas llorando.- le dijo poniendo las bebidas en la mesita.

- Yo no estaba llorando.- dijo mientras agarraba el shot de tequila y se lo bebió de una

- Pan…

- Ya está bien, te voy a contar.- dijo derrotada, sintiendo arder su garganta por el tequila.- bueno… te acuerdas de John.- decía mientras se servía otro shot y se lo tomada del mismo modo.

- Si… tu novio.- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.- no me digas que él te ha hecho algo.- con el ceño fruncido.

- deja que te cuente.- le pidió medio mareada.- bueno… en la fiesta de graduación de la prepa, nosotros nos escapamos y él me llevo a su departamento… ahí yo me entregue a él porque pensaba que él en verdad me amaba.- le dijo mientras comenzaba a quebrarse su voz.- y hoy día lo escuche hablando con su amigo en una cafetería que todo había sido una apuesta.- comenzando a dejar caer sus lágrimas.- ellos habían apostado para ver quién me llevaba a la cama.

- Pan… - le dijo abrazándola, dejando que llore en su pecho sintiendo como su rabia subía.- ya… ya… cálmate… ese idiota no se merece ninguna de tus lágrimas.- Así estuvieron por un rato, Pan llorando en el pecho de Trunks y el consolándola hasta que ella se tranquilizo y se separo un poco de él pero sin soltarse del abrazo.- gracias Trunks… eres un buen amigo.- "amigo… solo eso, solo soy un 'buen amigo'" pensaba él.- No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré para ti.- se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, sus cabezas se fueron acercando, sus labios se acercaban cada vez mas rozándose hasta que se fundieron en un dulce beso, al principio fue tímido pero después se volvió más intenso, Pan subió sus manos de su pecho hasta rodearlas en su cuello, Trunks la acerco más a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso mientras sus manos viajaban por su espalda hasta llegar al final de su playera y meterlas por debajo. Pan al sentir el contacto de las manos de Trunks con su piel dejo escapar un gemido, ella bajo sus manos acariciando su pecho para después comenzar a desabrochar su camisa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en sus piernas. – Pan… detente… esto… está mal.- le dijo entre besos. Ella dejó sus labios haciendo un camino de besos hasta su cuello lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente provocando un gruñido en él. Pan le quito la camisa comenzando a besar sus pectorales y sus tonificados músculos.

Trunks le quitó la playera dejando ver sus pechos, comenzó a besar y chupar uno de sus pechos mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro, provocando gemidos en Pan. La alzó por el trasero enredando las piernas de ella en su cintura mientras la besaba para pararse y llevarla a su dormitorio. Con suavidad la deposito en la cama y se subió encima de ella besándole el cuello, comenzó a bajar por sus pechos, su vientre hasta llegar a la única prenda que la cubría, le quitó los bóxers y comenzó a besar su femineidad. – TRUNKS.- gimió Pan al sentir la lengua de Trunks en su femineidad, cuando ya sentía que iba acabar lo detuvo y lo beso, rodó colocándose encima de él y le susurro en el oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.- ahora es mi turno.- comenzó hacer un camino de besos por su cuello, su pecho, su estomago hasta llegar a sus pantalones, le quitó el cinturón, los pantalones y finalmente sus bóxers dejándolo completamente desnudo. Vio su hombría que estaba erecto y lo agarró con sus manos comenzando a acariciarlo escuchando gruñidos de placer por parte de él, comenzó a lamerlo y a darle pequeños besos a lo largo, luego lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo hasta que explotó, ella lamio todo sus jugos.- mmm… delicioso.- le dijo relamiéndose los labios antes de besarlo. Trunks se puso encima de ella y le dijo.- basta de juegos.- comenzó a penetrarla lentamente para que ella se vaya acostumbrando a su tamaño y comenzó con un ritmo lento, pero poco a poco sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes hasta que entre gemidos ambos llegaron al clímax. Trunks se separó de ella y se tumbo a su costado tapándolos con una sábana mientras Pan se acomodaba en su pecho entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Trunks comenzó a despertar se sentía tranquilo y relajado, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz de la mañana, en eso sintió que algo se movía al lado suyo y entonces vio Pan despertando en su pecho, escenas de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza y sonrió.

Pan fue despertando, vio a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar en eso se vio a Trunks que estaba acostado al lado suyo y… desnudo.- oh Kami.- dijo al dase cuenta de lo que había pasado, tomó la sabana y cubriéndose con ella salió de la cama para meterse al baño.

Trunks estaba sonriendo viendo como ella se despertaba cuando… - Oh Kami.- escucho salir de la boca de ella borrando por completo su sonrisa, en eso vio que ella se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño "mierda!... acaso ella se arrepintió de lo que hicimos". Se levantó de la cama, se puso unos bóxers y tocó la puerta del baño escuchando como la ducha se cerraba.- Pan, estas bien?

Pan al entrar al baño abrió la ducha y comenzó a bañarse. "Que he hecho… como pude acostarme con Trunks… apenas acabó con mi novio y ya me estoy lanzando a los brazos de otro hombre… esto no debió haber pasado, Kami, el trató de detenerme y yo aún así continúe…" en eso escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Pan, estas bien?. – escucha del otro lado de la puerta. Ella cierra la ducha y le responde.

- Si, podrías traerme mi ropa, por favor? – le pide.

- Está bien.- le contesta. Se va a la lavandería, recoge la ropa de ella y le entrega, al poco rato sale ella completamente vestida y él le dice.- Pan tenemos que hablar

- N-no te preocupes Trunks… esto… esto fue un error.- le dice antes de dirigirse a la salida y salir del departamento lo más rápido que pudo.

- Pan espera.- le dice al ver que se iba pero ella ya se había ido. Él regresó a su habitación y ve la hora "maldición! son las nueve, mi vuelo sale a las once y ni siquiera he terminado de empacar". Se dio un baño y rápidamente se cambió para terminar de empacar sus cosas.

* * *

><p>Pan al entrar a su casa se encuentra con su padre esperándola en la sala de estar que al verla le dice…<p>

-Donde has pasado la noche Pan, y no me digas que en casa de Bra porque hace rato llame a la CC y Bulma me dijo que no te había visto desde la tarde. – le dijo en tono serio y preocupado.

- Buenos días papá, y si no me quede en CC porque cuando fui a ver a Bra ella no estaba entonces di un paseo por la capital pero me agarro la tormenta… me encontré con Trunks y él al verme empapada me llevo a su departamento para secarme… me quedé un rato con él hasta que me quede dormida y… él me dejo descansar ahí y eso. – mas o menos mintió.

- Bueno, ahora anda cámbiate que en una hora vamos a ir a despedir a Goten y Trunks. – le dijo más tranquilo

- Despedir? – pregunto Pan

- Que no te acuerdas, hoy se van a Inglaterra

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto se encontraban las familias Son y Brief despidiendo a Goten y Trunks.<p>

-Adiós tío Goten, te voy extrañar.- se despedía Pan con un abrazo

- Yo también te voy a extrañar, eres mi sobrina favorita.

- jajaj soy tu única sobrina.- dijo soltándose del abrazo para dejar a su padre despedirse.

- Te vamos a extrañar hermano…

…

-Adiós hermanito, no olvides llamarnos.- se despedía Bra de Trunks con un fuerte abrazo

- Yo también los voy a extrañar Bra.- correspondiendo el abrazo. Así se fue despidiendo de todos, su mamá, Gohan, Videl, Milk, de su padre con un gesto, hasta que llego el turno de despedirse de Pan.

- Adiós Trunks.- le dijo abrazándolo.

- Pan… te voy a extrañar.- le dijo sin querer soltarse del abrazo.

- Yo también.- contestó separándose de él. Goten y Trunks abordaron el avión y éste despego con destino a Inglaterra.


	8. Consecuencias

Hola!

aqui les dejo el siguiente capi espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Consecuencias<strong>

Había transcurrido cerca de dos meses desde la partida de Trunks y Goten. Pan se encontraba en la cama de Bra viendo en que universidad inscribirse.

-Y que tal esta? – le pregunto Pan a Bra enseñándole una universidad en la computadora portátil.

- mmm… la universidad del norte?... no, queda muy lejos.- respondió, Pan frustrada se levantó de la cama y se puso a caminar por la habitación hasta que vio unos folletos en el escritorio de Bra, se acercó y dijo…

- Bra, y que tal esta?.- preguntó mostrándole los folletos

- La universidad del oeste?... perfecto!, como no se me ocurrió antes.- dijo incorporándose en la cama.

- Si, jajaja como no se nos ocurrió es la más cercan…- en eso siente un ligero mareo.

- Pan te encuentras bien?- pregunta preocupada

- Si, no te preocupes.- dijo acercándose a la cama, de repente le da otro mareo mas fuerte haciendo que se caiga pero es alcanzada por Bra.

- Pan! – dijo agarrándola, ayudándola a levantarse.- tú no estás bien, que te pasa?

- No se Bra, no me estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente, he estado con nauseas y mareos.

- Pan… una pregunta.

- si?

- Pan… tu… cuando a sido tu último periodo.

- Mmm… no me acuerdo… creo que fue hace como… - en eso hizo clic.- Oh Kami… no… no puedo estar… no puedo estar embarazada.

- Porque mejor no te haces una prueba de embarazo y así salimos de dudas.- opina Bra

- Okey. Vamos.

Ambas salieron de la corporación capsula, se dirigen a la farmacia y compraron un test de embarazo. Al regresar, Pan se metió al baño privado de Bra y se hizo la prueba. Cinco minutos después sale con el test en las manos.

-Y? – pregunta Bra ansiosa

- E-estoy embarazada.- contestó en shock.

- Oh kami… estás embarazada… estás esperando un hijo de John.

- Yo… - dijo saliendo del shock.- no estoy segura.

- No estás segura?... no estás segura de qué!

- De que si el hijo que espero es de John.

- Que! Pero cómo, si no es de John de quien más podría ser! – preguntó sorprendida

- Trunks… - responde en un susurro casi inaudible pero aun así Bra lo logro escucha gracias a su oído sayajin.

- QUE! MI HERMANO pero cómo, cuando pasó.- dijo aun mas sorprendida

- Ok, cálmate te voy a contar.- suspiro- Recuerdas cuando me enteré todo sobre la apuesta que hizo John? – Bra asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno… en ese momento yo me sentía mal, me sentía usada, estaba caminando por la calle sin ver por dónde iba cuando me tope con tu hermano, él al ver el estado en el que me encontraba me llevó a su departamento. Ahí me dio ropa para cambiarme porque la mía estaba mojada después me ofreció algo para tomar y yo le pedí un tequila… en ese momento lo único que quería era emborracharme para poder olvidar lo que me había pasado…luego de un par de copas me preguntó lo que me había pasado y yo le conté todo. Al terminar de contarle lo que había pasado me puse a llorar en su pecho, él me abrazó para consolarme y… de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos en su habitación haciendo el amor. Cuando desperté, le dije que todo había sido un error y me fui del departamento sin dejar que me respondiera.

- Wau – dijo asombrada Bra por lo que su amiga le había contado.- Pero… porque te fuiste así.

- Yo me sentía mal, estaba confundida. Yo creía que me había enamorado de John y que ya había olvidado a tu hermano, pero después de lo que paso. Al principio, pensé que me había acostado con él solo por despecho por eso me fui así. Pero después me di cuenta que nunca lo había olvidado, nunca lo deje de amar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él se había ido.

- Mmm...- pensaba la peli azul asimilando lo que su amiga le había contado.- Tienes que decirle a John

- QUE! Pero y si no es de él.

- Por eso… tienes que contarle lo que está pasando y traerlo para que mi mamá le haga un prueba para ver si es el padre.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, anda y explícale todo mientras yo pongo al tanto a mi mamá.

- Suspiro – Esta bien.- dijo rendida antes de ir a ver a John

Pan llegó al departamento de John y con un suspiro toco la puerta.

*TOC TOC*

Escucho un 'Un momento' de adentro del departamento para luego ver abrirse la puerta mostrando a un sorprendido hombre.

-Pan… - susurro.

- Hola John, tenemos que hablar.

- Si claro, adelante.- dijo dándole pase y luego cerró la puerta tras él.- Siéntate, quieres algo de beber.

- No gracias.- John se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella.- John yo…

- Pan.- dijo interrumpiéndola.- por favor quiero que me perdones, sé que no estuvo bien lo que te hice pero por favor perdóname.- Pan se había quedado en silencio escuchando lo que le decía su ex novio.- admito que al principio yo lo tome como un juego, estaba contigo solo por la apuesta pero después mientras más tiempo pasaba a tu lado… más me iba enamorando. Pan te amo.

Pan se había quedado sin palabras ante su declaración, ella no lo había vuelto a ver desde que supo la verdad pero, en verdad, ella no esperaba que le dijera eso. Es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que lo amaba pero ahora no, ella estaba enamorada de Trunks.

-John yo…- dijo cuando recupero su voz.- no vine a hablar de eso.

- Pero Pan...

- Estoy embarazada.- dijo interrumpiéndolo. La cara de John ante la declaración que había hecho Pan se ilumino y se lleno de alegría formándose una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pan… - dijo tomándola en sus brazos.- No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

- Espera.- dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo y borrando la sonrisa del hombre a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pidió preocupado.

- Es que… puede que el hijo que espero no sea tuyo.- Tras esto hubo un incomodo silencio reinando en la habitación. John se sentía mal, no esperaba que esto sucediera "Aunque tal vez me lo merezca, pero… quien era el otro, ella era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo, no conozco a nadie con quien ella hubiera podido estar, a menos que sea… pero no, es imposible, ellos solo eran amigos está bien que había notado algunas miradas entre ellos pero…"

- ¿Quién es el otro posible padre?.- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

- John…

- Es Trunks?

- Si, pero como…

- ¿Cuando?.- "Lo sabía, sabía que era él"

- Fue después de lo que paso en la cafetería.

- Tu… lo amas?.- no pudo evitar preguntar, tenía que saberlo

- John…

- Responde Pan.- demandó

- Sí.- dijo en un suspiro bajando la cabeza.- nuevamente reino un incomodo silencio por unos minutos que parecieron horas, el cual fue roto por Pan.

- John, yo vine para que me acompañaras a CC para que Bulma te haga una prueba de paternidad.

- Okey. Me cambio y nos vamos.

Bra y Pan se encontraban en la sala de estar sentadas en el sofá. Cuando John y Pan habían llegado a CC, Pan había sido la primera en entrar al laboratorio para que le hagan las pruebas y ahora ellas estaban esperando a que John saliera.

-Y como reacciono cuando le contaste.- pregunto la princesa de los sayajin

- Como crees… aunque estuvo tranquilo. Y Bulma?

- Hmp. Creo que con sus gritos ya se entero la ciudad entera, aunque ella esta más entusiasmada a que el hijo sea de Trunks… Y tú quien quieres que sea el padre?

En eso entra John a la sala salvando a Pan de responder.

-La Sr. Bulma dice que dentro de unos minutos estarán los resultados.- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba al lado de Pan.

Minutos después entra Bulma con los resultados en la mano.

-Y?.- Pregunta su hija.- Quien es el padre?

- El padre del bebe que está esperando Pan es… - comienza a decir Bulma

* * *

><p>Mmm... quien sera el padre del hijo de Pan. Ustedes que dicen Trunks o John, bueno eso nadie lo sabe excepto YO!<p>

Tratare de subir el proximo capi lo antes posible aunque se me hara un poco dificil ya que tengo que leer una obra del colegio, hacer trabajos, exposiciones, examenes y blablabla. En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen reviews.

Besos!


	9. un nuevo sayajin y un viejo amigo

**Capitulo 9: un nuevo sayajin y el regreso de un viejo amigo**

- El padre del bebe que está esperando Pan es… - comienza a decir Bulma - Trunks

Ante el anuncio de Bulma, Bra se lleno de alegría al saber que iba a ser tia y volteo a ver a su amiga que estaba en shock, mientras a su lado se encontraba John con un expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

-Bueno… emm… Pan llamo a tus padres para que le cuentes- ofreció Bulma recibiendo como respuesta un asentamiento de cabeza.

Carraspeo - Bra me acompañas – pidió la peliazul

- Vamos – así las dos Brief salieron de la habitación dejando a Pan y a John solos envueltos en un gran silencio que fue roto por el ojiverde.

- Pan… yo… quería decirte que por favor me perdonaras por lo que hice, porque te amo y no podría vivir si no me perdonaras.

- John… - dijo Pan – te perdono pero… sabes que te quiero solo como un amigo, yo amo a Trunks y…

- No te preocupes, ya lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa trise – no tienes que explicarme, pero si me dieras otra oportunidad yo podría hacer que te olvides de él y cuidaría al niño que esperas como si fuera mío.

- Eres muy amable, pero sabes que este niño tiene un padre además no podría arrebatarle el derecho de ser padre a Trunks, pero podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

Suspiro – Tú ganas Pan, amigos. Entonces piensas decirle que estás embarazada – preguntó

- Por ahora no, no quiero preocuparlo ahora que está ocupado en otro país

- ¿Entonces qué vas hacer?

- Por el momento contarles a mis padres sobre mi estado y de ahí ya veré, y tú?

- Bueno… mi papá me ofreció para irme a estudiar al extranjero, quizás me vaya.

- Seria lo mejor, además es una gran oportunidad para ti y…

- Pan ya llegaron Gohan y Videl - interrumpió Bra

- Diles que vengan – le pidió recibiendo como respuesta una asentamiento de cabeza antes de irse.

- Si quieres te acompaño – le ofreció John al verla nerviosa

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo la joven

- Vamos estas muy nerviosa, déjame ayudarte – ofreció nuevamente.

- Muchas gracias John – agradeció antes de que sus padres entraran a la sala.

- Hola John – saludo Videl – Hija, Bulma nos dijo que tenías algo que contarnos.

- Buenas tardes señor y señora Son- sañudo cortésmente John.

- Pan todo está bien – Pidió Gohan

- Bueno… - comenzó Pan nerviosa –quería decirles que yo… estoy embarazada.

- BASTARDO! – Gritó furioso Gohan agarrando por el cuello al ex novio de su hija en menos de un segundo – cómo pudiste embarazarla. (*1)

- S-señor – trataba de soltarse sin mucho éxito del agarre del hijo de Goku.

- Gohan/ papá – exclamaron al unísono madre e hija ante su reacción.

- Papá suéltalo – pidió Pan

- Cállate – le gritó para luego dirigirse al chico que estaba entre sus manos – y tu pagaras muy caro por haberla embar…

- Él no es el padre, así que suéltalo – dijo Pan haciendo que su padre suelte a John.

- Que dijiste – preguntó

- Que John no es el padre de mi bebé – respondió acercándose al ojiverde – estas bien? Creo que es mejor que te vayas – le dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse para luego llevarlo a la salida.

- muy bien jovencita, ahora explícanos quien es el padre del niño que esperas – pidió seria su madre una vez que regresó.

* * *

><p>Habían transcurrido cuatro meses ya desde que Pan se había enterado que estaba embarazada y de que sus padres se enteraran de que el hijo que esperaba era de Trunks y no de John como habían imaginado ellos inicialmente, al principio no tomaron muy bien la noticia pero después la aceptaron alegrándose al saber que muy pronto iban a ser abuelos. La pandilla Z se sorprendió mucho al enterarse pero luego felicitaron a la futura madre mientras que Milk dio un grito al cielo al saber que su nieta iba a ser madre aunque después lo aceptó. Por pedido de Pan nadie le contaría a Trunks de que sería padre y tampoco a Goten ya que se le podía escapar y decirle todo a Trunks.<p>

Pan y Bra se encontraban en casa de la primera arreglando la habitación del futuro miembro de la familia Brief Son.

-Bra puedes traer algunas cajas que olvide en mi cuarto, están al lado de mi cama – pidió la Son mientras terminaba de armar la cuna de su bebé.

- Claro ahora voy – Bra dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga. Una vez ahí encontró las cajas que le había pedido y cuando estaba por irse, fue detenida por un pitido proveniente de la computadora portátil de su amiga, se acercó y vio que estaba recibiendo una video llamada.

- Que extraño Bra está demorando mucho – dijo Pan ante la tardanza de su amiga – será mejor ir a ver qué pasa.

Bra contesto la video llamada y se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla a aquel pelinegro que le había robado el corazón.

- Bra? – extrañado llamó – hola! Como estas, hace tiempo que no hablábamos.

- Hola Goten estoy bien –respondió la peliazul – mi hermano está por ahí?

- No está en una reunión. Pero que haces en la habitación de Pan y donde esta, hace meses que no la veo.

- ahm… yo estaba… - trataba de responder nerviosamente hasta que llegó alguien salvándola… o quizás no.

- Bra porque demoras tanto –pidió Pan entrando a su pieza.

- Pan! –exclamó la peliazul al verla entrar.

- Pan? Eres tu – dijo sorprendido Goten al ver a su sobrina con su muy notoria barriga de seis meses.

- Tío Goten… - susurro Pan antes de darle una mirada fulminante a su amiga.

- P-Pan pero… como… tu estas… – hablo primero sorprendido y luego enojado – Voy a matar a ese maldito de John por emb…

- Tío este niño no es de John, es de Trunks – le interrumpió

- TRUNKS! – exclamo anonadado.

- Cállate tío que te van a escuchar, y si estoy esperando un hijo de Trunks – dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- Voy a matarlo, no importa que sea mi amigo voy a matarlo cuando lo vea por meterse contigo.

- NO tío, prométeme que no le harás nada, ni mucho menos contarle que va a ser padre – hablo Pan.

- Pero él…

- Promételo!

- Argh… está bien no le diré nada –aceptó Goten – y ya sabes que va ser?

- Sí, va a ser… -y así ambos siguieron conversando por un largo tiempo poniéndose al día de lo que les había pasado en los últimos meses

* * *

><p>Pan se encontraba acostada en el sofá de su casa comiendo una gran copa de helado mientras veía televisión. Cuando se levantó cuidadosamente del sofá a dejar su gran copa vacía a la cocina…<p>

-Ahh… - se quejó por una contracción haciendo que se le cayera la copa- ah... uh... ah... – comenzó a respirar para calmarse mientras se agarraba su gran barriga – Ahh… - volvió a quejarse debido a otra contracción – Oh bebé porque ahora – hablaba mientras se acercaba a una mesita en donde se encontraba su celular para llamar a sus padres.

- Por fin en casa – hablo un pelinegro afuera de la vivienda de los Son – Que raro no siento ningún Ki, solo siento el de Pan pero esta algo inestable – reflexiono extrañado rascándose la cabeza - … PAN!

- Oh genial sin saldo – se lamentaba Pan cuando le vino otra contracción – Ahh… - se quejo nuevamente, cuando sintió bajandole un liquido caliente de su interior – oh oh – dijo al darse cuenta que se le había roto la fuente.

- Pan! – exclamó un pelinegro entrando a la casa – Wow no sabía que estabas…

- Ahh… - le interrumpió – abuelito… va nacer… el bebé va nacer – le dijo con dificultad (*2)

- Si claro… emm… que hago – dijo nervioso – ya se! Voy a llevarte a donde Bulma, ella sabrá que hacer – dijo tomándola de la mano para teletransportarla.

Bulma y Milk se encontraban en casa de la primera tomando un café mientras conversaban cuando fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de dos personas…

- Goku! – exclamaron al unísono ambas mujeres anonadadas ante el regreso de este.

- Rápido, Pan esta por dar a luz – pidió el sayajin puro.

- Llévala a la sala medica – ordenó Bulma reaccionando de la impresión de ver a su viejo amigo de regreso – Milk avisa a los demás mientras llamo al médico de la familia (cabe mencionar que este médico ya conoce sobre los sayajines ya que fue él quien atendió el nacimiento de Trunks, Goten, Bra y Pan)

_Horas después…_

-¡Vamos Puja! –Pidió el doctor – una vez más, ya se ve la cabeza.

- ¡Ahh! – gritó Pan por última vez antes de que la sala se llenara del sonido del llanto de un bebé.

- Felicidades, es un fuerte niño – dijo el doctor entregándole su hijo a la nueva mamá.

- Es-es hermoso – susurro Pan al ver a su retoño en sus brazos y ver cómo salía de debajo de la manta una pequeña cola marrón la cual se enrolló en su brazo ocasionando que se le escapen pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la sala se encontraban las dos familias: la familia Brief, Bulma, Vegeta y Bra; y la familia Son, Videl, Gohan, Milk y Goku, esperando el nacimiento del nuevo sayajin. Ya todos se habían calmado de la sorpresa que tuvieron al ver de regreso a Goku y ahora se encontraban ansiosos esperando noticias. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando salir a un hombre mayor.

-Como esta mi hija doctor? –pidió Gohan

- Se encuentra bien, ella y el bebé están bien, el parto transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. En este momento ella está agotada pero pueden pasar a verla por unos minutos ya que tiene que descansar.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Gohan y Videl, quienes querían conocer a su nieto, seguidos de Bulma, Milk y Goku, Bra y finalmente Vegeta quien al entrar se arrecostó en una pared mientras que los demás se acercaron a Pan que tenía en sus brazos a su hijo para poder conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. El pequeño sayajin tenía el cabello negro como el de su madre, pero al abrir los ojos se podía ver aquel azul perteneciente a su padre. Todos cargaron al pequeño niño para poder verlo mejor y después de muchas felicitaciones a la madre, halagos para el bebé y bromas por parte de Goku a Vegeta referentes a que ahora eran familia, Videl le entregó el niño a su hija.

-¿y ya sabes cómo vas a llamarlo? – preguntó Gohan a su hija.

- Sí, se llamara Kotaro – respondió Pan viendo a su hijo – Kotaro Brief Son

* * *

><p>¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE! les deseo un feliz día a todas las madres de ustedes y también a las madres que estén leyendo este fic, este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las madres en el mundo por su día :D<p>

Bueno, primeramente quiero pedirles perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, es que últimamente estado llena de trabajos, exámenes, exposiciones y para rematar el miércoles empezaron mis exámenes bimestrales :s

(*1) JA! Creyeron que iba a perdonar a John sin que le dieron su merecido.

(*2) Bueno con respecto a la aparición de Goku, es que él es mi personaje favorito tenia que meterlo en la historia jajaja. y si Pan no se emocionó mucho por la aparición de su querido abuelo, bueno pues fue porque estaba con los dolores del parto, como quieren que se emocione estando en ese estado POR FAVOR!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Besos!


	10. Regreso y despedida

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ya que es de Akira Toriyama pero la historia sii!

Ok, ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar esta vez si que me pase, por favor no me maten es que tuve un problema con la maquina, además estado cambiando el capitulo a cada rato, escribía algo y luego lo modificaba, cambiaba de idea, lo volvía a borrar y así me la he pasado, no me decidía jjejejeje y también estuve como un mes de vacaciones.

Edades:

Pan: 25

Kotaro: 4

Bra: 24

Trunks: 30

Goten: 29

Nota: A partir de ahora cuando mencione Corp. Capsula se referirá a la mansión, casa como quieran llamarle y cuando coloque CC. Se referirá a la empresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Regreso y Despedida<strong>

-suspiro- me muero por llegar a casa- le dijo a su amigo

- Yo también – contesto – no veo la hora en que aterrice el avión

- Estoy ansioso por ver a los demás, sabias que mi papá regreso?

- Dijiste tu papá? – Preguntó sorprendido- Cuando? Porque no me lo dijiste?

- Jejeje. Es que se me olvido. Y fue unos meses después de que nos fuimos

- Ay Goten… cuando cambiaras… - dijo resignado – y como te enteraste?

- Me lo dijo Pan

- Pan?

- Si, mi sobrina, la recuerdas? De cabello negro, hija de Goh…

- Si se quien es Pan! – exclamo

- Entonces porque lo dices así, como si no supieras quien es u.u

- No, es solo que hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Como esta?

- Bien, ahora trabaja en la CC – respondió- Trunks… te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, dime

- ¿Por qué hicimos este viaje? – Pregunto – y no me vayas a decir que fue por trabajo, porque esa no me la creo, pudiste haber enviado a cualquiera.

- Suspiro- A ti no te puedo engañar, verdad?- dijo con una media sonrisa

- Por algo soy tu mejor amigo. Me vas a decir?

- Está bien… fue por una chica

- Una chica? – pidió extrañado

- Si, veras antes de planear este viaje había una chica que no podía sacármela de la cabeza, ella era hermosa, inteligente, sincera, cariñosa, linda, era sorprendente…

- Quien lo diría, el gran Trunks Brief enamorado – dijo burlesco interrumpiéndolo – bueno, pero si era tan "sorprendente" porque la dejaste

- Ella solo me veía como un amigo, además tenía novio y se le veía feliz con él, por eso hice este viaje, para olvidarme de ella.

- Y lo lograste? – preguntó su amigo

- no – dijo en un suspiro

- Mmm… la conozco?

- Si… ella es Pan

- Pan!? – dijo sorprendido.

- Si y si estás enojado te entiendo, después de todo ella es tu sobrina pero yo en verdad la amo, hasta ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Durante este viaje trate de olvidarla con otras chicas, pero no pude, siempre había algo que me la recordaba.

- Wow en verdad amas a mi sobrina – dijo admirado – pero por qué no luchaste por ella en lugar de alejarte? Sabias que había terminado con su novio antes de que viajáramos?

- Eso ya lo sabía, si yo mismo estuve con ella el día que cortaron.

- Entonces porque no te quedaste con ella y mandabas al diablo este viaje!

- Porque ya era tarde, además ella solo me veía con un amigo.

- Y tú como estas tan seguro de que solamente te ve como un amigo.

- Por… - "Por la forma como reacciono al día siguiente, pero no le puedo decir que me acosté con su sobrina, me mataría" – porque…

- Suspiro – Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Sabes que, te apoyo hermano y deberías luchar por ella.

- Tienes razón Goten, voy a luchar por ella!... mmm… tu sabes si esta saliendo con alguien ahora?

- No, no me a dicho nada.

* * *

><p>- Hijito despierta, tienes que ir al colegio – decía dulcemente<p>

- 5 minutos, mamá

- O TE LEVANTAS Y TE CAMBIAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE O TE QUEDAS SIN DESAYUNO! – grito saliendo de la habitación – TE ESPERO ABAJO EN 2 MINUTOS!

Al oír esto, Kotaro salto de la cama, se vistió como un rayo y bajo al comedor donde se encontraba su madre sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días mami – saludo con un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en la mesa

- Buenos días – contesto sonriente mientras le servía un plato de hot cakes y luego se sentaba también a desayunar – hoy es tu último día, recuerda que te quedaras con la abuela Bulma hasta que regrese de viaje, ella te ira a recoger.

- Ok – dijo mientras devoraba todo lo que había en la mesa – cuando regresas?

- Pasado mañana, así que te portas bien. Ah, y tus otros abuelos estarán llegando esta tarde.

- Y me vas a traer algo? – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

- Está bien – dijo no pudiendo resistirse a su carita – pero solo si te portas bien en mi ausencia.

- Ehh! Mi mamá es la mejor – saltando a abrazar a Pan – Te quiero mucho

- Yo también te quiero mi chiquito- dándole un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso a su hijo – pero apúrate que si no llegas tarde

- Si mami!

* * *

><p><em>12:30 pm. En Corp. Capsula<em>

Bulma estaba saliendo de su casa cuando vio un taxi estacionare y de él bajar dos jóvenes.

-Trunks, Goten! – exclamo reconociéndolos mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Hola mamá/Bulma – saludaron

- Porque no avisaron que llegarían hoy – los regañó – hubiéramos ido a recogerlos

- Jejeje. Es que queríamos darles una sorpresa, SORPRESA! – dijo Trunks – Y como están papá y Bra?

- Vegeta entrenando como siempre y tu hermana en la oficina trabajando

- Y mis padres, Gohan, Videl y Pan? – pregunto Goten

- Gohan tuvo una conferencia en otro país y se fue con Videl, Goku y Milk, pero regresan esta tarde. – Respondia la peli azul- Y Pan se acaba de ir recién a un viaje de negocios, regresa pasado mañana. De hecho estaba por ir a recoger a Kotaro, hoy sale de vacaciones, me acompañan.

- Claro, vamos – respondieron

- Y quién es Kotaro? – pregunto curioso Trunks

- Es el hijo de una de las empleadas de la CC, se va quedar en la casa hasta que regrese su mamá de viaje – respondió Bulma mientras conducía.

- ahora eres niñera? – dijo burlesco su hijo

- Es que ella es madre soltera y no tenia con quien dejarlo, además es una gran amiga de Bra.

- Ahh… y la conozco?

- Llegamos! – menciono evadiendo la pregunta mientras bajaba del auto y los otros la imitaban. Esperaron un rato parados viendo a los niños jugar hasta que un pequeño con cabello negro y ojos azules se les acerco corriendo. (Kotaro es físicamente igual a Trunks cuando era niño, a excepción de su cabello que es negro)

- Hola – saludo con una gran sonrisa al estilo Son

- Hola Kotaro, como estas – saludo Bulma- te presento a Goten y Trunks…

- Tío Goten! – saltó a sus brazos

- Hola campeón, estas grandote – levantándolo en sus brazos.

- Lo conoces? – pregunto Bulma

- Claro, desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre – respondió – hablamos siempre por vid…

- Un momento – interrumpió Trunks- Como es que lo conoces, quien es su madre y porque te llamó tío?

- Mi mamá es Pan – dijo inocentemente el pequeño

- P-Pan!

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila mañana en Corp. Capsula, todo se encontraba en completa tranquilidad, no había nadie por los pasillos, a excepción de cierto peli lila que se dirigía a la cocina en busca de alimento para saciar su gran apetito. Al llegar, se dirigió a la nevera y encontró una pequeña nota pegada a la puerta, la cogió y la leyó...<p>

_Trunks,_

_Tu hermana y yo nos fuimos de compras y regresamos en la tarde. Cuida a Kotaro, en la nevera y en las despensas hay suficiente comida para los dos. Por tu padre no te preocupes ya que esta con nosotras._

_Bulma._

Dejó la nota en la mesa y comprobó que efectivamente el ki de su padre se encontraba muy lejos de casa, así que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno antes de que Kotaro despertara.

-Buenos días Trunks – saludo Kotaro desde la puerta de la cocina – ya esta el desayuno?

-Hola Kotaro – saludo- estará en un minuto, siéntate

- Ok – sentándose en la mesa – y donde están los demás?

- mis padres y Bra salieron y no regresaran hasta la tarde.

- Ahh… y yo que quería entrenar con el abuelo Vegeta – haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Abuelo Vegeta?" – Bueno que te parece si después de desayunar nos vamos a ver al tío Goten – colocando los platos en la mesa.

-Sii! – dijo feliz Kotaro antes de comenzar a devorar toda la comida.

Después de desayunar, ambos volaban hacia el Monte Paoz, como habían acordado, mientras conversaban.

-Desde los cuantos años entrenas? – pregunto Trunks

- Desde los tres – mientras mostraba sus tres deditos.

- Quienes te entrenaron?

- Mi mamá, mi abuelito Goku y mi abuelo Vegeta, dicen que soy mas fuertes que ellos a su edad porque hace un mes pude convertirme en súper sayajin – decía alegre – sí y mi abuelito Goku me compro un gran helado para felicitarme!

- Wow. En serio puedes transformarte en super sayajin – "que extraño como puede ser tan fuerte si tiene menos sangre sayajin, a menos que… no, es imposible" – cuantos año tienes?

- En un mes cumplo 5 años… mira ya llegamos! – apuntando a la casa de los Son – ambos aterrizaron y tocaron la puerta.

- Hola Trunks, tiempo sin verte – saludaba Milk

- Buenos días señora Milk.

- Abuelita!

-Hola Kotaro, como has estado? Te extrañe mucho – mientras lo alzaba – quieres unas galletas.

- Sii!

- Pasa, si vienes a visitar a Goten, esta en el rio pescando – le avisó a Trunks antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba Goku comiendo.

Trunks se dirigía al rio a ver a su amigo mientras pensaba "será posible que Kotaro sea mi hijo, la edad concuerda y eso explicaría porqué mi papá lo entrena pero si eso es cierto porque Pan no me lo dijo, porque no me llamo cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada…

_/ Flash back /_

Bra se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un te cuando su hermano entro.

-Hola Bra

- Hola

- Bra te quería preguntar algo – decía Trunks, mientras ella se sentaba a tomar su te – cuando fuimos a recoger a Kotaro, mamá dijo que Pan era madre soltera, porque? Que paso con el padre.

- Pan nunca le dijo al padre que estaba embarazada

- Porque?

- Porque cuando ella lo supo él se encontraba trabajando en otro país y, bueno Pan dijo que no quería preocuparlo ya que él estaba ocupado por otro lado, pero no creo que esa haya sido la razón.

_/ Fin Flash Back /_

-Suspiro- Pan…"

- Hola Trunks, - saludo Goten en la orilla del rio junto a una pila de pescados – que te trae por acá?

- Pase a visitarte junto a Kotaro, él esta con tu mamá.

- Ahora estas cuidando niños jajjajaja

- Si, mamá y Bra me dejaron solo con Kotaro esta mañana por irse de compras.

- Me ayudas a llevar los pescados a la casa – pidió Goten mientras se acercaba a la pila de peces muertos que estaban en la orilla

- Claro – mientras imitaba a su amigo- Oye Goten te quería preguntar algo.

- Habla

- Tu sabes quien es el padre de Kotaro?

- P-porque debería saber eso?

- Poque cuando mi mamá te pregunto si ya conocías a Kotaro, tú dijiste: _'desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre_' – repitiendo lo dicho por su amigo anteriormente.

- Esta bien, si lo sé

- Entonces… quien es?

- No te lo puedo decir – poniéndose serio

- Porqué?

- Por que no soy yo quien debería decírtelo.

…

- Soy yo? – pidió el pelilila después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Si, tú eres el padre de Kotaro

- Tu eres mi papá? – dijo Kotaro a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Así es Kotaro, yo soy tu padre.

- Papá… - susurro – ehhh! tengo un papá! – dijo alegre mientras su recién descubierto padre reía.

Después de la visita a la casa de los Son, ambos, padre e hijo se fueron al parque de diversiones toda la tarde subiéndose en todas las atracciones. Cuando regresaron a la Corp. Capsula, encontraron la casa vacía, entonces se pusieron ver una película hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

_Al día siguiente…_

Era una tranquila mañana de domingo en Corp. Capsula, eran las diez de la mañana y los hermanos Brief recién estaban desayunando ya que se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que Bulma trabajaba en un nuevo invento para la empresa en su laboratorio, Kotaro jugaba en el patio con los animales que habían sido anteriormente del Dr. Brief y Vegeta entrenaba en su cámara de gravedad al igual que todos los días.

Los tres semi sayajines desayunaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban.

-Trunks, mañana retomaras tu puesto en la empresa? – preguntaba Bra

- No, pienso tomarme una semana antes de regresar al igual que Goten – respondió – sabes a que hora estará llegando Pan?

- Ya debería haber llegado, que raro que no haya venido – dijo extrañada – quizás se fue a visitar a Gohan y Vid… - fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. - ¿Aló? – contestó.

_-Hola Bra_

-¿Goten? Que pasa, se te escucha medio raro.

_- te llamaba para decirte que Pan… - mientras se le empezaba a quebrar la voz_

- Que pasa con Pan! – pidió alarmada preocupando a su hermano.

_- Pan murió, el avión donde iba fue atacado y se estrelló y explotó en el monte Ícaro. Nadie se salvó – dijo antes de tomar aire y continuar - el funeral va ser esta tarde avísale a los demás – y cortó después de recibir un 'okey' de parte de Bra._

- Que le pasó a Pan – le preguntó Trunks muy preocupado al ver que ella comenzaba a llorar.

- Pan está muerta.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este fic y no me maten por el final jajajja a que no se lo esperaban, la verdad es que ni yo me lo esperaba pero bueno… Pienso escribir una secuela pero será a principios de enero, por ahí, todavía estoy trabajando en ella.<p>

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic, a los que me dejaron algún review y a los que no también. ^_^

Besos!


End file.
